Slatefur
|pastaffie=The Kin, Loner |death=Unknown |age=Unknown |kit=Slatekit |apprentice=SlatepawRevealed on Kate's blog |rogue=Slatepaw, Slatefur |loner=Slatefur |warrior=Slatefur |mother=Pinenose |father=Spikefur |brothers=Birchbark, Puddleshine |sister=Lioneye |half-sibling=Unnamed kit |foster sister=Violetshine |mentor=Unknown |apps=Frondpaw |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm |deadbooks=Unknown }} Slatefur is a sleek, gray tom. He is born as Slatekit to Pinenose and Spikefur, along with his littermates Lionkit, Birchkit and Puddlekit, and gains Violetkit as a foster sibling. He becomes Slatepaw, with an unspecified mentor, and joins The Kin when Darktail takes over, granting himself the name of Slatefur. Along with the majority of ShadowClan, Slatefur soon realizes that Darktail is cruel and brutal, and he escapes the Kin with Cloverfoot, reuniting with Berryheart and Sparrowtail. He and Berryheart are eventually found by Tigerheart, and joins his patrol back to ShadowClan. He assists with Berryheart's kitting, and helps take care of her newest litter along with Cinnamon. He witnesses Tigerheart's death after the tom saves Hollowkit, and helps carry the former deputy's body back to Clan territory along with Sparrowtail. There, Slatefur is reunited with his sole surviving family member, Puddleshine. He witnesses Tigerheart get revived by StarClan to become Tigerstar, and rejoins ShadowClan along with the rest of his Clanmates. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Upon following Spiresight, Tigerheart stumbles on Berryheart and Slatefur while they are hunting. Tigerheart goes up to the two, and demands to know if they are in fact rogues now. Slatefur, shocked, confirms that they are not, and asks if that is what ShadowClan thinks. Tigerheart angrily tells Slatefur that ShadowClan thinks they were dead. He tells Berryheart that she is the daughter of Snowbird and Scorchfur, and Slatefur was the son of Pinenose and Spikefur, although realizes that Pinenose was dead, and Spikefur was missing, along with Slatefur's brother and sister, Birchbark and Lioneye. Berryheart says that she thought Yarrowleaf would have returned to the Clan by now, and Tigerheart hisses that she did not, like Slatefur and Berryheart hadn't. Slatefur steps forward to defend the pregnant queen, and begins to explain that they intended to come back, but Tigerheart cuts him off, and snarls that they both betrayed their Clan. Dovewing nudges Tigerheart, telling him that they don't know what Berryheart and Slatefur have suffered. Tigerheart realizes the hypocrisy in his words, and apologizes. He informs them that ShadowClan has lost many cats, naming Mistcloud, Lioneye, and Spikefur. Slatefur is shocked at the mention of his sister and father. Tigerheart asks Berryheart if Sparrowtail was with her, and Slatefur responds that Sparrowtail and Cloverfoot were with them, and the two of them were hunting. Tigerheart is astounded, and Slatefur explains that the four of them have been living in an abandoned twoleg nest. Blaze steps beside Tigerheart, and asks if the gray tom and Berryheart were warriors, and Tigerheart says they were Clanmates, and wonders if Slatefur and Berryheart consider themselves warriors now. Slatefur goes on, and explains that Sparrowtail is the father of Berryheart's expecting litter. Slatefur asks Tigerheart what he was even doing out from ShadowClan, casting a suspicious gaze at Spire, Blaze, and Dovewing. Tigerheart explains that it was a long story, and suddenly wonders what Slatefur would think when he saw his and Dovewing's kits on the other side of the hill. :Cloverfoot and Sparrowtail appear, and upon noticing Tigerheart and his group, Cloverfoot calls out to her sister and Slatefur. Sparrowtail drops his prey in shock, asking who Spire and Blaze are. Slatefur fluffs out his pelt, and says they should have the conversation somewhere warmer. Berryheart, exhausted, blinks gratefully at Slatefur. Dovewing questions Tigerheart about their kits, Ant, and Cinnamon. Cloverfoot questions who the cats were, and Slatefur pads between Cloverfoot and the former ShadowClan deputy, mewing that Tigerheart surely has a story to tell. Spire tells Slatefur that the past irrelevant, and they need to come with them. Slatefur, alarmed, asks where, and Spire explains that they are going back to the Clans. Cloverfoot uneasily explains that they've stayed away from the lake because they weren't sure if ShadowClan would accept them back after they had betrayed them for the rogues. Tigerheart asks them if they would consider joining the rogues again, and Slatefur lifts his chin, affirming that they never would. He goes on, explaining that he, along with the other ShadowClan cats, chose to join Darktail because they thought he was strong, but they've realized how wrong they were, and they will spend the rest of their lives making it up to ShadowClan, if they agree to take them back in. Tigerheart explains that ShadowClan might not have any choice, since they lost so many warriors. Tigerheart continues, admitting that he left ShadowClan to give Rowanstar a chance to lead. Slatefur, shocked, asks why, since he was Rowanstar's son and his strongest ally. Tigerheart explains that he was undermining his father, and he couldn't stay in ShadowClan since Rowanstar needed to regain his leadership. Sparrowtail asks Tigerheart where his camp is, since Tigerheart has kits with him. Blaze asks if the four cats were coming back to the Clans with them, and Tigerheart turns to the four loners, and asks if they are. The four exchange glances, and Slatefur looks at Tigerheart, and confirms that they are ready to go home. :Two days into the journey, Tigerheart and Dovewing's kits, Shadowkit, Pouncekit and Lightkit are scampering ahead of the others with Slatefur and Cloverfoot. It is noted that they, and the former guardian cats, were very pleased to meet them and have asked them many questions about Clan life. Tigerheart, however, still eyes Slatefur and the other three with unease, recalling that the last time he saw them, they were fighting alongside rogue cats who had threatened to destroy all the Clans, which he hasn't told his kits or the former guardian cats. Following his gaze toward Slatefur, Dovewing uncertainly asks Tigerheart if he has forgiven them. At first, Tigerheart responds softly, murmuring that they all make mistakes, but then bitterly admits that he keeps remembering when the rogues took over the ShadowClan camp and his Clanmates didn't even try to stop him, Rowanstar and Tawnypelt from leaving. He notes that they actually wanted him and his parents to leave, and chose Darktail over them. :Dovewing sympathizes with her mate's feelings, but also notes that things are different now and that Slatefur and the others have realized they were wrong. Still uncertain and resentful, Tigerheart explains there was very little trust in ShadowClan when he left, and that he's worried that bringing back Slatefur, Sparrowtail, Berryheart and Cloverfoot, whom he still considers traitors, will only make things worse. Dovewing urges Tigerheart to stop thinking of them as traitors, noting that they are obviously sorry for their poorly made choices, and that if ShadowClan is to survive, Tigerheart needs to show by example that old wounds and arguments can be healed and forgiven. Encouraged by these words and remembering the guardian cats' reluctance to hold onto the past, Tigerheart finds it in his heart to forgive Slatefur and the other three for their betrayal. Shadowkit asks Tigerheart if they were going to ThunderClan or ShadowClan, noting that Slatefur had asked. Dovewing assures her son that they will decide when they get to the lake, although Tigerheart grimly thinks that there may be no ShadowClan left to rejoin. :When the travelling cats are on a Silverpath, Tigerheart detects a Thundersnake. Slatefur and Cloverfoot dart off the rails with Ant and Cinnamon. After Spire saves Pouncekit, Slatefur and the other cats gather around the black tom, and Slatefur remarks that it was a close call. Spire reveals that they need to leave the Silverpath, and Slatefur is unsure of the healer's claim. He mews that Pouncekit's close call with death was scary, but it means they should be more careful, and not leave the Silverpath. Berryheart agrees with him, saying that they will get lost without it. Spire assures that he knows the way without the Silverpath, and Slatefur grunts that he hopes Spire is right. Tigerheart affirms that he knows Spire is right, and allows the black tom to lead them. :After travelling for a bit, Tigerheart tunes into Slatefur's and Sparrowtail's conversation after seeing the toms' pelts through the trees. Slatefur admits to Sparrowtail that he doesn't like the way Spire talks to himself, and he stares into space and talks like someone is listening. Sparrowtail however, admits that he trusts Spire, but doesn't believe that he actually knows where he is going. Slatefur mutters that Spire could be leading them anywhere. Sparrowtail asks Slatefur what would happen if Berryheart gave birth on their trek back. Tigerheart tunes out, wishing he could reassure the two, but knows that he himself shares their doubts about Spire. Sparrowtail and Slatefur catch up to Tigerheart, Spire, and Blaze, and Slatefur asks what Spire is leading them to now. Tigerheart explains that the black tom says there was a river ahead, but Slatefur rebukes that he doesn't see any river. Sparrowtail tells Slatefur that they should wait for the others before going on ahead. Eventually, the cats reach a bridge, and Sparrowtail and Slatefur anxiously look for a way to safely cross, but nothing is seen by them. Slatefur says that they should cross before any water monsters come again. Slatefur dashes ahead and squeezes through a small gap, waving his tail that it was safe. The cats follow the gray tom through the gap, allowing Slatefur, Spire, and Blaze to take the lead. The ground begins to shake, and Tigerheart sees the Thunderpath begin to break in half. Slatefur rushes ahead with Cloverfoot and squeezing through the fence at the end. The Thunderpath rises, and Shadowkit, Pouncekit, and Lightkit lose their footing. Cinnamon grabs Pouncekit and Slatefur reaches down and grabs Lightkit, wrapping his paws around the she-kit. Spire runs up the bridge to save Pouncekit, but falls into the river below as a result. Tigerheart, Cinnamon, Slatefur, and Cloverfoot rush to the edge to try and find the black tom. However, Spire is nowhere to be seen, and the cats silently conclude that Spire had been killed. Slatefur quietly asks how they can find their way now, since Spire knew the way, worry darkening his gaze. Blaze, upset over Spire's death, asks if Slatefur really wanted him there, adding that Spire died trying to save them, and asks if he's only bothered that they don't have a guide anymore. Slatefur is taken back, and Sparrowtail stands up for Slatefur, assuring Blaze that the gray tom didn't mean anything by it, but they need to get back to the lake before Berryheart kits. :After travelling for a while, Slatefur stops and asks if they are going to make camp. Tigerheart however, is distracted by the stars and Spire's memory. The dark tabby blurts out that they should honor him, causing Slatefur to confusingly ask what Tigerheart means. Blaze bounds up to the two older cats and asks if they mean Spire. Tigerheart confirms, and says that he led them and died saving Pouncekit. Sparrowtail asks if he means that they are going to sit vigil, and Tigerheart says that a vigil is not enough to thank Spire for. Cloverfoot frowns, asking what exactly Tigerheart has planned. Slatefur asks how they can possibly do that, since Spire wasn't a Clan cat. Tigerheart explains that he will give Spire a warrior name. Blaze is excited, but Sparrowtail reminds Tigerheart that he isn't a Leader. Dovewing rebukes that Tigerheart is the leader of the patrol. Berryheart sadly says that Spire didn't know any ShadowClan cats, and Blaze retorts that Spire knew Tigerheart, and begins to say Slatefur's name, but he is cut off by Cloverfoot, who agrees with Tigerheart. Cloverfoot's gaze adjusts from Berryheart, Sparrowtail, and Slatefur, and says that Spire has done a lot for ShadowClan in the past moons, more then they have. Slatefur dips his head in agreement. Tigerheart preforms the ceremony, naming Spire to Spiresight, and Slatefur joins the patrol in chanting the deceased tom's name. Tigerheart orders Slatefur, Ant, and Cloverfoot to go hunting, but he is interrupted by Berryheart, who reveals that her kits are coming. Slatefur and Ant take multiple trips bringing back wet moss for the queen, pacing beside her while Cinnamon nervously watches over Berryheart. Eventually, Slatefur witnesses the birth of Sunkit, Hollowkit, and Spirekit, with Berryheart naming Spirekit after Spire. :A moon passes, and Tigerheart sees Slatefur mending a hole in the camp's wall, while Sparrowtail passes through the top of it. Dovewing eventually gives an announcement that Shadowkit has had a vision, and Slatefur abandons his work at the wall to listen in. Tigerheart begins to explain that Shadowkit has had a vision of The lake, and Slatefur asks Tigerheart if he was sure it was the lake, pricking his ears with interest. Tigerheart says that Shadowkit described it exactly, and saw the route and can take them there. :Slatefur later goes out with Ant, Cinnamon, and Cloverfoot to hunt for prey. While they are gone, an owl swoops down and takes Hollowkit. however, Tigerheart leaps onto the owl and it releases Hollowkit, instead grabbing Tigerheart. Tigerheart fights off the owl and he is dropped in turn. Upon crashing, Slatefur rushes forward, having arrived and witnessing the event, and asks if Tigerheart's legs are broken after the dark tabby fails to stand up. Cinnamon inspects Tigerheart that she cannot feel anything broken, alarming Slatefur and the others. Cloverfoot assures the cats that Tigerheart is probably just badly shaken, but Cinnamon reveals that Tigerheart's injuries are internal. Tigerheart begins to close his eyes, feeling weak, but Dovewing forces him to stay awake, informing her mate that they're going to get him to a Medicine cat. Slatefur asks how, concerned for Tigerheart's current state. Dovewing tells Tigerheart that he needs to walk, but Sparrowtail rebukes that Tigerheart cannot walk the distance to the lake. Slatefur and Sparrowtail then go up to Tigerheart's flanks help move him, as they do so, Tigerheart feels agony jolt through his body, but cannot find the strength to say anything. Eventually, Tigerheart begins to see Rowanstar, now Rowanclaw, and Flametail. Tigerheart realizes he is dying, and Slatefur and Sparrowtail place him down, their eyes dark with fear. Tigerheart stares desperately at Slatefur, and gasps that ShadowClan needs to survive, and he needs to save it. Slatefur is taken back that Tigerheart wanted him specifically, but before he can respond, Dovewing pleads for Tigerheart to not die, but Tigerheart succumbs to his injuries and passes. :As he joins StarClan, Tigerheart sees the patrol, streaking ahead, with Slatefur and Sparrowtail carrying a mound of something on their backs. Tigerheart realizes that the two toms are carrying his body. Dovewing pacing ahead with Ant, while Berryheart, Cloverfoot, and Cinnamon shield the six kits from Tigerheart's corpse. :Upon being resurrected as Tigerstar, Puddleshine informs Tigerstar that Slatefur, Cloverfoot, and the others had carried him back to ShadowClan, and are waiting for him now. Tigerstar and Puddleshine enter the crowd of cats, ShadowClan and SkyClan alike, and Tigerstar sees Slatefur with Cloverfoot, Ant, Cinnamon, and Blaze sitting in the front. Upon seeing her mate alive, Dovewing pushes past Slatefur and Cloverfoot and is overjoyed at the sight of Tigerstar. Slatefur listens to Tigerstar's speech about accepting others, and he joins in chanting Tigerstar's name. Tigerstar reinstates ShadowClan, and Slatefur follows his new leader back to ShadowClan's camp, now a part of ShadowClan once more. :After Berryheart crawls away from Darktail's attempt at drowning her in the lake, she stumbles upon Slatefur. He asks her where she's been, and she tells Slatefur that there isn't any time to explain, as she's getting away from the Kin as fast as she can, and he should come with her. Slatefur comments that it seems rather sudden, and if she would really abandon all the other cats. Berryheart instead asks him to pass on a message to Sparrowtail and Needletail, her mate and daughter, for her: that she's all right, and if they decide to leave, she'll be heading along the path to the Greenleaf Twolegplace. She finishes by saying that no other cat aside from her mate and daughter are to know. :Slatefur mews that he knows Darktail's gone mad, but he seems to like Needletail and it might just be the safest option to stay put and not raise a fuss. Berryheart then decides to go in order to stay alive, reminding Slatefur to pass on the message for her, and for him to get out if he can. The gray tom promises he'll do as she's asked him and wishes her good luck on her journey. :Slatefur later manages to escape the Kin with Cloverfoot, Berryheart's sister. The two come across Berryheart and Sparrowtail in an abandoned Twoleg den. Berryheart joyfully greets Slatefur and her sister. Eventually, however, reality comes back and Cloverfoot expresses shame over their decision to join Darktail, asking why they supported him in the first place. Slatefur tries to reassure her, asserting that they merely went along with him when he said he was the strongest, but Cloverfoot counters that because of their naivety ShadowClan is now gone. She asks how ShadowClan can forgive them now, and Berryheart reassures her that soon StarClan will guide them home. In the ''Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow :It is noted by Violetkit that Slatekit and his siblings have moved into their own nests in the nursery. Slatekit and the others argue that they are almost apprentices and much too old to share their mother's nest. With her chin over the edge of her and Pinenose's nest, Violetkit watches the cats of the nursery sleeping around her. Slatekit stirs slightly in his sleep, but he doesn't wake up, and Violetkit wonders if he and his siblings ever feel that they don't belong. Shattered Sky Darkest Night :Slatefur is mentioned by Rowanstar, alongside his other missing Clanmates. While Rowanstar is unsure of where they have gone, many are shocked that they have not returned to their ShadowClan kin. :When Leafpool reveals that Tree, a loner, is able to raise the spirits of ShadowClan's fallen, ShadowClan learns more about Slatefur's residence. Puddleshine asks Lioneye, Mistcloud, and Dawnpelt if they know where Slatefur is. They reply that if Slatefur is not among the fallen cats present or in StarClan, then it is likely that he is still alive. River of Fire :Slatefur is one of the four ShadowClan warriors that are at the Moonpool when Violetshine, Alderheart, and others arrive to check on Tigerheart. Violetshine breathes out their names, exclaiming that everyone thought they were dead. :As the night crawls on, Cloverfoot murmurs that it'll be good to go back to ShadowClan, which prompts Violetshine to explain miserably that ShadowClan doesn't exist anymore. After she informs them of everything that had happened since they ran away, making Slatefur loudly declare that he doesn't want to be a SkyClan cat, and he's always been ShadowClan and always will be. His loud tone catches the attention of Leafstar and Hawkwing, who look at him in annoyance. Slatefur witnesses Tigerheart become resurrected as Tigerstar, and listens to Tigerstar's speech. Although Slatefur is silent, he joins his Clanmates in cheering his new name. Afterwards, Leafstar tells him to take his Clan home. He calls to his cats to follow him, and ShadowClan follows him as he heads down the moorland. The Raging Storm He does however, gain his first apprentice, Frondpaw. Trivia Mistakes *He was mistakenly said to have died of yellowcough.Kate's Blog *Despite not being in the patrol back to ShadowClan in ''Tigerheart's Shadow, he replaces Rippletail in the aforementioned patrol in River of Fire, while Rippletail appears as a kittypet named Buster. **When asked about the inconsistency, Kate has revealed that Slatefur is indeed the one who is meant to be on the patrol, and Rippletail appearing in Tigerheart's Shadow was a mistake on her part.Revealed on http://blogclan.katecary.co.uk/2018/04/14/the-raging-storm-discussion-page/comment-page-6/#comments Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Pinenose: Father: :Spikefur: Sister: :Lioneye: Brothers: :Birchbark: :Puddleshine: Half-sibling: :Unnamed kit: Foster sister: :Violetshine Trees Genetic Foster Quotes References and citations ru:Серогривde:Schieferpfotefi:Slatefurfr:Slatefur Category:Males Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Darktail's cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:River of Fire characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Loners Category:Mentors